


Love bites

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Series: The one where Mike is various mythical creatures [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Character Death, First Love, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, M/M, Praise Kink, Resurrection, Segregation, Sex, Top Will Byers, Vampires, Worship, blood letting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Mike is a vampire,  a prince in his Kingdom. He's been blindly led  by his parents to believe that humans are nothing but toys to them.  That is until he meets Will,  an ordinary human boy with hopes and dreams, he's from a rare genetic line that produce blood that can bring the dead back, with immortality from everything. To a vampire,  this would be immunity to the stake, the cross,  everything.When mike finds out about this,he swears to himself that he would give his life to protect the family. He swears that he belongs to Will, the unlikely pair of lovers, leasing a troubled life of secrets, and running when they get caught. Will things work in the end? Perhaps.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Series: The one where Mike is various mythical creatures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love bites

It was another mild day for Will Byers, he was headed to work, at age 23, Will was a handsome man. He had grown from scrawny and shy,and was now a bold young man.

He hums softly as he headed out of the house,backing down the drive. Their house was in the forest that vampires lurked in. They were safe,their house was protected, besides, nobody could enter without permission.

At night,the bats would fly about, they'd crawl around the walls of the house. They couldn't come in though. Once they left the house? It was their luck.

The sun was shining bright which means that the chance of bumping into one was small. They'd either be asleep or in long hooded robes. If they went feral and attacked? People could pull the hood back and let the sun do it's work. Nobody carried stakes. A mutual trust between parties had been established. Humans were not to be attacked or bitten unless they agreed to it. They could have their blood taken as donations, which were then donated to hungry vampires who would buy them according to blood type.

Mike was easily recognisable when he arrived. Being royalty,he was always protected. Should anyone flash a cross at him,or throw a stake into his heart, and try to get rid of him.

He was currently being escorted into the town, by a driver who's eyes were yellow and evil. Mike was nice though,he would indulge in conversation with the women who flocked to him,they'd beg him to bite them, and he'd politely refuse,stating that he didn't want to. This amused many, as usually the temptation would be too great.

He wore his hood and gloves,rather than black,it was purple and red to stand him out from the rest. A bunch of vampires bowed before going to their shopping. Mike headed down the street, his brown eyes searching the room for any sign of what he was looking for.

He stops a young man,who looked so good that Mike could have bitten him then and there. A young man with green eyes and brown hair. See,Mike was told that vampires didn't feel attraction, but Mike felt it,the minute he looked at the man.

Just because his heart didn't beat. It didn't mean he was unable to love. What he felt in that moment was pure lust. He blinks back shock before approaching the man. "Excuse me-?" The man looks up

Holy shit he's cute.

"Yes?"

He seems unphased by his presence and instead smiles at him softly. It was rare that royalty came round as their servants would do their errands if needed,but Mike needed a break from his family.

"I uh.. was looking for somewhere that sells radios? "

He looks surprised,"right! I thought you'd want to go to the blood bank. Fresh meat and all that." Will teases.

Mike laughs softly, "that's not all I care about. Besides,I'm not hungry." He shook his head,"you're interesting. You're not scared like the rest,or angry. Why not?"

Will shrugs,"I guess that I know if you wanted to cause harm,you would have done it by now. Your family have been here for thousands of years after all. Besides,you're not like your mother. You're kind and you haven't done anything wrong. I can't judge your character. You're not like your parents."

Mike goes quiet for a moment,amused and flattered. "That's very kind. What's your name then?"

"Will. You must be Micheal. Prince regent."

"None other. The only son. The only reason I'd be taking over is because my sister doesn't want to. Funny that. She's pretty bossy. "

He then nodded," back to my original question-"

"Ah yes sorry. I got starstruck for a moment. It's just down the road and it's called radioshack. My mom's boyfriend runs it. "

"Could you possibly join me? You seem interesting."

Will looks surprised, he didn't expect to have the company of a vampire, especially royalty.

They walk together and Will questions Mike about his life.

"So. How old are you?" Is the first question that he asks.

Mike looks taken aback by this but be then smiles. "Not that old. Maybe in my 40s? "

Will looks at him for a moment, fascinated.

"You were born in the 70s? You look half your age."

Mike nods,"yes, well I maintain my age by taking the age of someone else. Gruesome, that's why people don't like us. We have to kill someone to be able to gain there age."

Will looks at him and shudders. "That's kind of gross. So you're twice my age but you look twenty. I assume dome poor lady had to die for that?"

Mike nods,"yeah. Poor lady."

He mumbles softly.

"Don't think that I like doing this because I don't. Everyone hates me. People have tried to kill me on these streets. Rightly so." He says softly. 

"Look, it's not your fault. You were born as what you are. I don't think you're a monster, if that's any consolation. "

Mike laughs softly."Thanks. But I haven't eaten a member of your family yet. You'll hate me when I do."

"Yeah well you won't. I know that. The chance of that is unlikely. If you do though, you're right. I'll come for you and it won't be good for you I promise. You might be a vampire, but I'll make sure you wouldn't wake up again."

He smirks softly, "fiery. I like it,don't worry,your family are safe." He looks amused. "So how old are you then Will? 18?"

Will snorts with laughter."Thanks but I'm 23. "He shook his head,"I'm just short."

Mike nods,"I noticed. Adorable. "He laughs softly and will huffs. "Fuck off! Do you want me to abandon you to find this shop? Or maybe I will pull down your robe."

"Ooh. Buy me dinner first sweet one. Then I'll consider it."

He turns to look at him for a moment. Will couldn't see it but he was a little embarrassed.

"Oh shut up. You know what I meant. I'll watch you dissolve to dust."

Mike looks unimpressed."you sadist. You want to watch me suffer?"

Will just shrugs. "Test me and you'll find out."

He was starting to wonder why he'd decided to walk with this stranger, who wasn't even the same species as him. He was extremely awkward around people,he supposed Mike wasn't a person, maybe that's why. 

Mike senses his discomfort and turns,"you're not scared of me, why? "

Will shrugs."I got taken to another dimension when I was twelve. I guess that you draining my life is by as scary as that was. Two weeks of hell. Nothing can scare me more than that. The darkness and the cold, the shadows. "

Mike hesitated before speaking again."You must be tough as old boots then. I respect that, besides,I'm not scary,my big sister says I'm too softsometimes, I'm just opinionated."

Will shrugs."I sometimes think about it but I guess it's been 10 years. I moved on."He laughs softly, "elder siblings are weird. My big brother is annoying but also incredibly sweet. Do you love your sister?'

Mike thinks,

Does he love Nancy? 

He never thought about it.

"I guess so. We're family."

"I guess so isn't enough. Family doesn't mean you love them. My dad doesn't love my mom anymore,or me and my brother. Family is just a word. It's love that's important. Think about it when you get home."

Mike blinks I'm shock. He just follows Will into a shop. The man behind the desk seems bemused but approaches them. "Michael. Your highness." What can I do for you?"

Mike quickly explained what he wanted, something from the 70s that reminded him of his childhood. 

Will watches bob lead him to the section wearily. Cross under his shirt just in case. 

Will watches wearily, sitting down to think. After a while Mike reappears with a big radio,effortlessly carrying it. Bob raises a brow."I'd love strength like that. It'd be helpful in the shop."

Mike chuckles,"perhaps it'll come to you one day if you wish to make that choice."

He puts down several hundreds before heading out."nice to meet you Will, and Mr Bob. "

The moment the door closes Bob remarks to will, "you have strange friends, son."

Meanwhile, Mike headed home, radio in hand, with a big smile on his face. 

Today was a success.


End file.
